Agentes Secretos
by Micolaspluss
Summary: Sakura y sus amigas son agentes secretas, estan en la mision mas importante hasta ahora, podran completar la mision o moriran en el intento? Reviews para continuar
1. Prologo

Agentes Secretos

Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno, todos piensan que soy una chica "normal", soy una nerd total, tengo el pelo rosa y largo pero simpre lo llevo atado , unos ojos color jade muy bonitos pero llevo gafas, soy delgada y tengo un buen cuerpo aunque nadie lo sabe ya que uso ropa muy olgada, como iba diciendo soy una chica "normal", eso es lo que todos creen en la escuela, ya que en realidad yo no soy asi, no me gusta llevar el pelo atado, y no necesito gafas, y esta ropa que llevo es horrible a mi me gusta llevar ropa mas atrevida.

Mis amigas y yo somos agentes secretos, trabajamos para Tsunade, somos las mejores, no hay nadie mejor que nosotras, estamos en la mision mas importante de nuestra vida, ya llevamos 2 años en este caso, tenemos que atrapar a Orochimaru, un traficante y asesino muy importante, pero justo cuando estamos a punto de atraparle se escapa.

Mis compañeras de trabajo y amigas son: Ino Yamanaka, es rubia, de pelo largo y ojos azules, es muy delgada.

Tenten Ama: tiene el pelo atado en dos moños y de color castaño, igual que sus ojos.

Temari No Sabaku: tiene el pelo atado en cuatro coletas, y ojos verdes, es la mayor de todas nosotras, ella tiene 17 años y las demas 16.

Hinata Hyuga: es la mas timida de nosotras, tiene el pelo negro y ojos color perla.

Karin Isiyama: tiene el pelo color rojo igual que sus ojos y es la mas atrevida de todas.

N/A: Imaginaros a todas vestidas de nerds.

Y esta es nuestra historia.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Sakura Prov**

Estaba cansada, acababa de llegar de una misión y no podía mas, tenían que detener a unos traficantes de droga en pleno intercambio, pero por culpa de Ino y sus estupideces nos descubrieron y tuvimos que pelear, me lleve un par de golpes del jefe, que estaba muy bueno por cierto, pero volviendo al tema, conseguimos detenerlos y la policía se los llevo.

Debería irme a dormir ya que es muy tarde y mañana tengo escuela, pero no puedo, tengo que hacer un maldito informe para Tsunade.

A la mañana siguiente no podía mas, tuve que quedarme toda la noche despierta, esta me las iba a pagar la vieja chocha, me duche y me vestí media adormilada y me dirigí a la escuela mientras me tomaba mis tostadas por el camino, al llegar paso lo habitual, los populares me gastaron sus "geniales" bromas de bienvenida y me rompieron mis gafas, ya me daba un poco igual ya que tenia dos gafas de repuesto en la mochila.

Al llegar a mi clase me senté en la primera fila, hay que guardar apariencias, y cogi mis cosas mientras veía divertida entrar a mis amigas, estaban todas mojadas, al parecer los populares estaban aburridos y no tenían mejores cosas que hacer.

Después de clase, salimos rápido y nos dirigimos a la agencia ya que teníamos una misión que hacer y yo tenia que entregar el dichoso informe, ojala se pierda por hay y una hipopótamo se lo coma, que luego lo vomite, luego que las gaviotas se lo coman y luego lo vallan cagando por hay.

La misión fue muy fácil, solo teníamos que ayudar en la seguridad en un museo mientras trasladaban unas piezas importantes, esa noche dormí en casa de Tenten ya que tenia pereza de caminar hasta mi casa, aun no lo creo, como puedo trabajar como agente secreto si soy tan vaga, eso ni yo lo se solo se que me gusta ayudar a la gente y este a sido mi sueño de pequeña.

Toda la semana fue igual, de la escuela a la agencia y ya, ni rastro de Orochimaru, eso me cabreaba ya que el muy asqueroso homosexual travestido con cara de culo de mono era muy bueno escapando y nunca lo encontramos, solo fueron un par de veces que estuvimos cara a cara de el y casi no lo contamos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, desde entonces empezamos a entrenar mas y mas hasta superar a la mismísima Tsunade, solamente para el día en que nos encontremos cara a cara y pueda devolverle todas y cada una de las cosas que nos a echo a mi y a mi amigas, este no sabia con quien se había metido. Además tenia el presentimiento de que pronto se encontraría con el.

**En un lugar oscuro y tenebroso. N/A: como en las películas, típico lugar donde se esconde el malo.**

En la sala se escuchaban a dos personas hablar.

Kabuto ha llegado el momento-. Dijo una siniestra voz que estaba sumida en la oscuridad de la sala.

Si, Orochimaru-Sama-. Contestó la otra voz que estaba en la habitación.

Ya podeis iros preparando para sufrir-. Se reia mientras Kabuto abandonaba el lugar.


	3. Capitulo 2

Ese día me había ido todo mal, primero la misión de la noche anterior había salido mal y no habíamos podido atrapar a unos ladrones de bancos y Tsunade nos había echado una bronca monumental, me fui a casa echa polvo y por la mañana nos llego a todas un mensaje de que el asqueroso homosexual travestido con cara de culo de mono Orochimaru y su afeminado alumno habían robado una importante pieza de un museo, después de maldecir a Orochimaru y a su alumno, que no se quien es, me dirigí a la escuela y por el camino casi me atropella un camión, menos mal que tengo buenos reflejos y pude apartarme a tiempo, había visto pasar toda mi vida por delante de mis ojos…

Y para terminar el día las zorras de Karin y sus amigas me habían cortado mi precioso pelo, no podía defenderme ya que supuestamente soy nerd, lo odio, odio el día que acepte esta estúpida misión y acepte venir a esta odiosa escuela llena de niños de papi consentidos.

**Sasuke Pov**

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 16 años y soy hijo de un importante empresario y una importante diseñadora de moda, tengo un hermano mayor, Itachi que tiene 20 años.

Salgo con Ami, una chica de mi clase. Tengo el pelo color azabache y mis ojos son negros, tengo un muy buen cuerpo, soy el mas popular de la escuela y el mas deseado junto a mis amigos:

Naruto Uzumaki: Sale con Tayuya. Es muy hiperactivo y gritón, es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde los 2 años y llevamos toda la vida juntos, tiene el pelo rubio y ojos azules, también tiene un buen cuerpo y es un mujeriego además de pervertido.

Neji Hyuga: Sale con Kin. Es el mas serio de todos, mas que yo, que ya es mucho decir, tiene el pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura pero lo llave atado el una coleta baja y tiene unos ojos muy raros color perla.

Shikamaru Nara: Sale con Yumi. Es el mas vago de la escuela, pero también el mas inteligente, tiene el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta y ojos color marrón.

Sai Amawara: Sale con Hikari. Es el mas raro, siempre tiene una sonrisa falsa pero es un buen amigo, le gusta mucho pintar y tiene el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos.

Kiba Inuzuka: Es igual que Naruto, hiperactivo, tiene el pelo castaño y sus ojos son color chocolate, es el soltero del grupo.

Estaba enfadado, el dobe de Naruto me había ganado en una apuesta, no es que me importe darle dinero por ganarla, lo que me fastidia es que el muy baka siempre me recuerda que me ganó en la apuesta cada vez que puede, aun se sigue acordando de la primera apuesta que me gano hace ya 10 años, pero no hay nada que una buena hostia no pueda arreglar, eso era lo mejor para callar a Naruto.

Cuando iba con mis amigos hacia la escuela nos encontramos con Ami y sus amigas riéndose, Naruto las llamo y ellas se dieron la vuelta y vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros como locas, al llegar empezaron a gritar algo que habían echo, conociéndolas seguro que le habían echo algo a alguna de esas nerds de la escuela, no es que me importe ya que yo también me metía con ellas, pero me estaban a empezar a poner furioso. Menos mal que Kiba intervino y les dijo que se tranquilizaran porque no les entendíamos nada, cuando empezaron a contarnos todo lo que le habían echo a esa chica me sentí un poco mal, y yo no soy de esas personas que le importan los demás pero es que se habían pasado siete pueblos, mira que cortarle el pelo a Saku-nerd.

Los demás también se sintieron mal por ella, pero pronto se nos paso ya que recordamos que teníamos que ir a la escuela y llevábamos 5 minutos de retraso.

**Sakura Prov**

Era martes y me sentía como se fuera finales de semana, estaba cansada de ir a clase, había llegado un alumno nuevo, Kabuto, que me estaba haciendo la vida imposible, solo sabia meterse conmigo y vacilarme todo el rato y lo peor es que se sienta detrás mia y me pincha con la punta de su lápiz en la espalda o me sopla detrás del cuello para distraerme, no lo soportaba.

El profesor ya me había echado la bronca dos veces por andar distraída y responder mal a las preguntas que hacia, me había avisado de que a la tercera me echaba a junto del director, y paso lo que mas temía, el muy maldito profesor me volvió a preguntar a mi, de los 28 alumnos que había en la clase me tenia que elegir a mi, definitivamente me tenia manía, así que no tuve mas remedio que salir de clase entre burlas y risas de mis "queridísimos" compañeros.


	4. Aviso importante

**Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento! LO LAMENTO!**

**Chicos lo siento mucho pero tengo algo que anunciar:**

**No voy a poder subir capítulos tan seguidos de mi historia ya que estos días he tenido muchos problemas personales y no tengo ánimos para escribir, créanme que ya lo intente! Pero no puedoo, así que subiré un capitulo cada una o dos semanas, depende de cómo este mi animo ya que lo único que quiero es meterme en mi habitación y lamentar la vida mas triste que tengo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, se os quiere muchooo.**

**Por favor no me odien T.T hehe.**

**Y perdón por hacer perder su tiempo!**

…**Los Amo! xD…**


End file.
